Torres Vedrasball
Torres Vedrasball is a cityball 50km northwest of Lisbonball , and part of Portugalball. The town is strategically placed between four hills - Varatojoball Hill, Serra da Vilaball , S.Vicente's Fort Hill and the Castle Hill. This city is mainly famous not only for the strategic lines against Franceball but also for the Carnaval Party hosted every February or March, the most portuguese and one of the oldest Carnavals of the nation. History Torres Vedrasball 'has existed since 2ball, being his descendent. Was conquered by the Moors, but later is conquered by her true father, Portugalball, in 1148. In the Middle Ages, he hosted some of the National Hearings, including the Move of the Original University of Lisbonball. Originally supposed to go to him, it was decided it would go to Coimbraball, where his father was heading next. Also, it hosted the reunion where it was decided to take Ceutaball, thus beginning the Age of Discovery for the Kingdom of Portugalball. In 1755, with the Earthquake, his beautiful castle was destroyed. During, Franceball's invasion of the country, Torres Vedrasball was key after the 1st invasion and the expulsion of the frogs from Lisbonball. The french never got past the "Linhas de Torres" or Torres Lines, defense lines of forts and walls, beginning in his city, the frontline. However, even in the 3rd invasion when they attacked in two fronts they lost. The towns people "guided" them out shouting "Hue Kill those Dogs Bacalhau Stronk ", thus giving birth to the small townball of Matacãesball (of not so importants). On the other front, the french lost the Battle of Vimeiro, on top of a hill around 10km away (Hue). After this defeat they retreated. Relationships International Relationships Franceball - Yuo Idiot, yuo think yuo can come here and walk in like that. No. Vedrasball always watching. Specially you, sneaky frog. Yet to keep peace I am friends with one of your little towns outside Bordeauxball. Spainball - As a portuguese city, you know I'm watching you too. ''De Espanha nem Bons Ventos nem bons Casamentos UKball/Englandball - Sure you're our allies. Or are you? During french invasion, you reach land of my friend Penicheball, and although you helped us win the war , you were no worse than those french. You pillaged the churches and the houses as well. And then you over stayed you're welcome. I am also of watchings you. Also to keep peace, I make friends with you're little Somersetball town , Wellington. ''Amigos de Peniche - Never Forget.' Brazilball - Famous for Rio Carnaval. Yuo not knowings what a TRUE PARTY IS. Germanyball - Gib moneis National Relationships Viseuball - Stop copying my idea. I make the Pastel de Feijão, yuo copy it with lousy knockoff excuse of a delicacy. You give Pastel lousy name. REMOVE PASTÉIS DE FEIJÃO DE VISEU!!! Coimbraball - Yuo steal University from me, you rebel student pseudointelectual! GIB UNI !!! Louléball - You're Carnaval is not true carnaval. You think you're better, but no - I borrow you my party materials, and you think you're the best. Dreamings on. Lourinhãball,Penicheball, Bombarralball, Cadavalball - My friends from the "West" - my neighbours". Lourinhãball has control of Vimeiroball, I don't know why. Penicheball sometimes smells like fish, and is suffering from post UKball trauma. Other than that all very good friends. Mafraball - Friendly rivalry, neighbour, and very good friend. A bit of a showoff, with his National Palace, and his Ericeirabeach. Torres Vedrasball beaches are best beaches. Lagosball - Very good friend from South, in Algarveball. Has very good beaches too. Category:Portugalball Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Cityballs Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Latin Category:Europe